<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky Lettuce by Mukuross</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175223">Lucky Lettuce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukuross/pseuds/Mukuross'>Mukuross</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Gen, M/M, crackfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukuross/pseuds/Mukuross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a fic I wrote in 10th grade so here it is. It's a crackfic. All I remember from writing this is that i took 4 random characters from a randomizer and did this. Wow!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito/Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky Lettuce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyo was really hyped. He and his squad (Akane and Gonta) were going to Chuck E Cheese’s! For some reason it was in the depths of Viridian Forest though. It’s for the plot don’t question it. They obviously got lost, but Kiyo was too busy admiring at the convenient vines to admit it. <br/>“Gonta thinks we are lost!” Gonta was obviously trying his best not to step on all the insects, as he had a breakdown at the beginning of the trip, because he had stepped on an ant. <br/>Akane was groaning about being hungry or something, Kiyo didn’t really care though… he just really wanted some straw rope. Gonta sighed in the background since Kiyo didn’t reply. Eventually, however, some kind of building was seen in the distance! The three yelled, “Oh worm!” in joy. As they rushed over, Akane had tripped a few times (resulting in her saying aaa owie), but still carried on.<br/>As they approached the building, the atmosphere became very foggy, and it was hard to breathe. Kiyo didn’t notice though, he doesn’t breathe. “What’s with all this fog? I can barely see my hand in front of my damn face!” Akane mooed. <br/>“Get over it, at least it’s not like we’re being attacked by…” Kiyo shuddered, “...You know…”<br/>	Gonta inhaled, “Voldemort?!”<br/>“No, you idiot, I’m talking about the Kool-Aid Man.”<br/>Before Gonta could reply, the doors flew open on their own! Gonta stopped in fear, but Kiyo and Akane didn’t give two hecks so he got over it and followed them. <br/>“...I don’t think this is a Chuck E Cheese’s! Or a normal one, at least,” Akane roared. Kiyo would definitely have to agree with her. It had vines. Lots of vines… Not that he was complaining, but Chuck E Cheese didn’t really condone those things. <br/>“Kiyo seem to really like vines!” Gonta exclaimed.”...Is Kiyo into… you know… jungle gyms?”<br/>“I love jungle gyms! NGH!” Akane purred. Kiyo ignored the two and began investigating the place like he was in a murder mystery visual novel with many different series and all his friends would die! Would that be messed up or what?<br/>Anyways, a strange voice sounded in the students ears.”Go home you sillies…” It kept repeating, over and over again. Kiyo blushed. That was cute.<br/>“Gonta hear voice!” Gonta beamed… But soon, his gaze went dark. “Is that… The Kool-Aid Man Kiyo spoke about?!”<br/>“I love the Kool-Aid Man! Let’s find ‘em!” Akane borked. They went where their feetsies took them, which was straight into the kitchen. The voice grew louder… and soon…<br/>	“I told you to go home sillies! Go home!” The voice was foreign to Kiyo, but Akane recognized it right away.<br/>“Is that… Nagito? God, I hate that guy! Smells like an ant!” she oinked. Gonta looked at Akane excitedly.<br/>“Has Akane smell ants before? D… Does Akane love bugs too?!”<br/>Akane glanced at Gonta. “Nah, I just smell them when I step on ‘em.”<br/>Kiyo interrupted before Gonta could reply. “Your name is Nagito? You sound like this one man… a very friendly man… from a story called “Spirit Tales” but… that is not the point.” He made clear eye contact with the soap man.<br/>“Ohh nice book!” Nagito said straightly. Kiyo then cursed under his breath… was this man a dirty straight? Nagito then did that excited sigh thing. “Kuma Kin Bears is closed! Now go home you sillies!” <br/>Kiyo was getting annoyed by this man’s antics. “Okay, you filthy cishet, where is Chuck E Cheese’s?” Nagito then broke completely out of character and crumpled into the floor in a puddle.<br/>“You… Called me a cishet…? This is unacceptable… I am in love… with a man… Hinata-kun!!!!!!!! XD” Nagito said, flushed af. Kiyo gasped like an anime girl, as did all of the 2013 Komahina fans that should be extinct by now. Seriously do people still ship that??<br/>Kiyo didn’t really know what to say, and at this point Gonta and Akane had left to go get some ketchup chips at Deh-Knees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>